You Grew Down
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Simon agrees to let Eleanor see his lab, but then an experiment results in an explosion and a surprise. Follow Simon and Eleanor while they hide secrets and try to fix the mistake. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I know I have a TON of them… but here comes another long story! A Simonor for Kyoshiro Nara!**

**You Grew Down!**

**Chapter 1**

"Please Simon! Pleeeeease?!" Eleanor asked for the third time in ten minutes. Simon rolled his eyes and set his book down. He WAS following along with the teacher, no longer though. He looked at her and whispered at her angrily.

"Fine, fine, you can see my lab." He told her, she smiled and all but squealed. Simon rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the teacher. He waited patiently as the clock ticked by and Eleanor all but wriggled in her seat. Simon rolled his eyes again.

"Mr. Seville!" The teacher called. Simon was pulled from his thoughts.

"Umm… Yes?" He Asked. For once in his life, he was nervous to answer a school question. He shot an angry glare at Eleanor.

"What was the seer saying about Oedipus?" The teacher asked. Simon swallowed the lump in his throat again and shot another glare at Eleanor who hid her face.

"He was saying that Oedipus actually Killed Laius?" Simon asked in a half question. The teacher nodded and returned to her lesson. Simon let out a sigh of relief. He let his thoughts wander. English was not his favorite subject, but it was one of importance. Simon was pulled from his thoughts as the bell to signify class was over rang. Eleanor ran up to him at the end of class.

"I can't wait to see it." Eleanor told him excitedly. Simon rolled his eyes as he gathered his things.

"I don't see what's so special about it; I thought you'd seen my lab once or twice?" Simon asked her. Eleanor shook her head. "Oh, ok. Let's go get lunch." Simon told her, a bit of awkwardness starting to form in between the two of them.

************

Simon grabbed a tray and walked through the line. He grabbed a small salad, a cheeseburger and a diet coke. He walked to the register and paid. He sighed as he walked and sat down at an empty table. He poured his dressing into his salad and mixed it up as he pulled a book out. He had been reading about ways to reverse processes for certain cells. He pulled himself from his book when Eleanor sat by him. He looked up and blushed. "Ellie? Hi…" He said to her. She smiled and looked at him shyly. Simon took a bite of his salad and returned to his book.

"So… what time do you want me to come over?" She asked. Simon coughed and started to choke as he was caught off guard by the question. Eleanor thumped him on the back and the tomato that was lodged in his throat went down.

"I guess you could come over around six." Simon responded when he caught is breath. Eleanor smiled and started eating her lunch. Simon picked his book back up and started to read again.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Simon rolled his eyes and set the book down as Alvin took a seat next tom him.

"I'm telling you that my sisters and I are more popular than you and your brothers, you should just accept reality the way it is Alvin." Brittany spat as she sat opposite of him. Simon rolled his eyes and set his fork down. Jeanette sat across from him. She smiled and greeted him. Then she looked down at his book.

"You're reading the case study of that hack in Russia who tried to slow the aging process?" Jeanette asked him. Simon shot a glare at her.

"I can't be interested in something without wanting to experiment with it?" He asked her sharply. Sharper than he had originally wanted. She frowned and looked down and her food.

"I never said you were experimenting… I was just asking a question Simon." Jeanette told him.

Eleanor shot a glare at Simon. "I'm sorry Jeanette." He told her, unwrapping his cheeseburger and taking a small bite. The bell rang and Simon threw his food onto his tray. Then he looked at it and grabbed his cheeseburger. He took several more bites as he threw away his tray and then turned to see Eleanor staring at him. He swallowed his bites of burger and smiled before slipping off to math class.

************

Simon walked to his locker after the final bell rang; he had ideas for everything he needed to bring home. He quickly opened his locker and stopped the hundreds of books from falling out on top of him. He sighed and quickly filled his backpack, stuffing only the necessary things inside. He closed his locker quickly and turned to see Eleanor there, He screamed and fell over backwards. "Eleanor…" He warned as he picked his things up so he could stand.

"I just wanted to come by to thank you for letting me come tonight to see your lab." She wrapped him in a big hug and the sprinted away. Simon shook his head confused.

"Ok… whatever." He whispered as he walked to the front door to meet his brothers.

************

Simon tinkered with different measurements of different chemicals. He measured out forty milligrams of a pink substance and poured it into a beaker filled with an orange one. Upon combining they formed a dark red substance and he swirled. Simon looked at his book he had laid open and several notes he had scrawled on papers throughout the table. "If I combine this with some high powered acid, I believe that upon injection to the lab rat, it might give the desired effect." Simon said. He pulled himself from his work when he heard a light knock at the door. He sighed and looked at the clock. 5:52 "Well, she's not too early." Simon said, he continued to swirl the contents of the beaker and walked towards the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hi Simon." Eleanor said. Simon's jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. She was dressed in a bright green evening dress that clung tightly to her, her hair was down. Simon had actually never seen Eleanor dressed like this. It made him a little uneasy.

"Hi Eleanor." He said, shyly gaining back his composure. He handed her the beaker he was stirring. "Stir this, while I get you a lab coat and goggles. Go stand by that set up over there and stir that for thirty more seconds then place it in the holder." He told her. He pointed to the place. He smiled and walked over to a small cabinet he had and opened it, selecting a small green lab coat out. He smiled and turned around. He was greeted with the sound of shattering glass and an explosion. He was thrown back against the wall.

"Simon?" He heard a high pitched voice ask. The smoke in the room finally cleared and Simon's jaw dropped to the floor when his vision cleared. In the middle of a pile of Eleanor's old closer stood a small child, an Eleanor to be exact, about five or six years of age. "Umm… Simon, I think we have a problem." She said, trying to cover herself with her now way oversized dress.

"Yeah, Eleanor… you grew down…" Simon said before he walked over to help her.

**A/N: Well, not much, there's the first chapter, what do you guys think. What do you want to see? Tell me, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter! Not much more to say than that. I guess I'm still taking commissions! So… keep them coming.**

**You Grew Down!**

**Chapter 2**

"Simon Seville! You have thirty seconds to explain why I'm a toddler before I cram this dress up you!" Eleanor threatened. She dropped her dress, not caring how naked she was. She had gotten close to Simon and was wagging her finger in his face. Simon swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up. He walked over to a stool and took a seat.

"Look, Eleanor, what's apparently happened is that my mistake was a flop." Simon explained to her. She frowned and sat on the floor. "And the worse thing is that it could take a few weeks for me to develop an antidote." Simon explained. Eleanor's eyes went wide.

"Weeks?" She asked. Tears filed her eyes. Simon bit his bottom lip.

"Eleanor, I don't know what we're going to do for the two weeks at minimum." Simon told her. Eleanor started to cry. Simon frowned and handed her the lab coat. "I'm going to see if I can't find some clothes for you to wear." He told her. She nodded and continued crying into the lab coat. He frowned and walked out the door, closing it and entering in the pass code. He walked downstairs and ran to a closet. He smiled as he pulled out a box full of his old clothes. He quickly ran back to the lab and entered in the password and saw Eleanor looking at the chemicals. Simon sighed and sat the box on the ground back beside her.

"What's this?" She asked. Simon smiled at her. She was still so innocent. He opened the box and handed her an old sweatshirt of his. She smiled and quickly put the shirt on. Simon smiled and picked her up, she protested but finally gave in when she realized that he could get around much easier. Simon sat her down on a stool and looked at her.

"How would you like for me to take you shopping?" Simon asked her. Eleanor nodded.

"I need clothes. I need a disguise." She told him. He nodded. Simon picked her up again. He frowned as he closed the lab up and entered in the password again. He quickly carried her down the stairs and smiled at the time.

"10:45, everyone is asleep." Simon said with a smile. He continued to carry Eleanor to the car; he strapped her in the back seat. She was still wide awake; the adrenaline rush from everything that was happening kept her going. Simon frowned when he looked in the rear view mirror. He saw tears running down Eleanor's face. He knew that she couldn't stand to keep a secret this big. Especially from her sisters. "you need to test your sisters and make an excuse." Simon told her. Eleanor smiled and picked up her cell phone. Simon drove to the store in silence.

"Simon… what exact disguise do you have in mind?" She asked him. Simon smiled. "I don't like that look." Eleanor told him.

"You shouldn't" he said as he pulled in to the parking lot. He parked the car and opened his door, he went around and unbuckled her, she held her arms up and he picked her up again. He closed both of the doors and headed inside. He walked through the aisles slowly after picking up a small basket. "So, Ellie?" He asked her, she smiled up at him with her big green eyes. He smiled down at her. "How would you feel about a completely different look?" He asked her.

"Simon are you saying you want to give me a makeover?" Eleanor asked. Simon blushed; he couldn't decipher her tone of voice, joking or flirty. It couldn't be flirty, she's five. Eleanor pinched him and brought him back to reality. He looked down at her. He rushed through the aisles and grabbed a package of yellow panties and got a brilliant idea.

"Ellie, you think of a name and I'll think of a brand new you!" Simon said with a smiled. He paid for the panties and took her out to the car, he tossed the package into the back seat and waited for her to change. He got in the car and made her buckle up again. Her drove on again and this time pulled into a small barber shop that he had been friends with since he started getting his hair cut. He unbuckled Eleanor and carried her inside. He knocked on the front door and it opened. It was the only all night barber that he knew of in existence.

"Simon!" The Old Italian man said as he held out his arms and hugged Simon. "And just who is this?" he asked, signifying Eleanor. She blushed and Simon cleared his throat.

"Ummm… this is my niece; she wants to be a red head." Simon said with a smile. Eleanor looked up at him, a frightened look on her face. Simon smiled down at her. "You need a new look, your family will recognize you too easy with that blonde hair. He handed Eleanor over to the man and he went to work on turning her into a red head. A half hour later, the old man handed him Eleanor, her hair half up and half down… and a light red. Simon smiled. "Hardly recognize her." He told the old man, he handed him his money and picked up Eleanor. "So I was thinking your new color could be something none of us have." Eleanor put her tiny hand up.

"You didn't say a thing about me changing my color." She told him. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to be discovered? Plus we need to come up with another name for you." Simon told her. Eleanor put her finger to her own lips and looked very contemplative. Simon thought for a moment.

"How about Emma?." Simon said with a smile. She nodded and hugged him. He blushed. "How about yellow?" He asked. She smiled. "I guess I don't have to ask if you like the color" He said with a chuckle. He put her back in the car and drove her to the second to last stop. He unbuckled her and they walked into a little store. She ran to the little girls section and started picking out outfit after outfit. Simon smiled as he watched her. She slammed about fifteen different outfits down in the cart and smiled up to him.

"I think we got it all." She said.

"Not quite, I'm going to need to get you a bed to sleep in. I can't have you sleeping on the floor every night." Simon said. He saw Eleanor yawn and her eyes sag. He smiled. "Okay, maybe we'll do that tomorrow." He told her as he picked her up and put her in the cart. He bought the outfits and quickly threw them in the car. He buckled her in as she fell asleep. Simon chuckled when he saw that she was sucking her thumb in her sleep. He turned on the car and drove home slowly so he didn't wake her. He unloaded the stuff and carried her and it upstairs with some difficulty. He sat her down in his bed and pulled a pair of yellow pajamas out and dressed her in them as she slept. He put away the outfits and sat down on the bed. He shook her gently and woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I just wanted to say goodnight Emma, I'll start working on the antidote tomorrow, and since it's Saturday you can help me all day in the lab." He kicked his sneakers off and took off his glasses. He set them on the nightstand and clicked off the light while he laid down. He covered up and she snuggled close to him as they both fell asleep pondering several things.

**A/N: Well, Ellie has a new identity. Let's see what trouble she can get into in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys want to see her do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm hoping you guys are liking this story, I know it's a weird idea, but it struck me one day and was like, let's run with this. I will be switching between calling Eleanor Emma and Eleanor. Please realize they are the same person.**

**You Grew Down!**

**Chapter 3**

_*Beep Beep*_

Simon grabbed his cell phone off of his nightstand and quickly dismissed the alarm. He grabbed his glasses and put them on quickly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The room looked the exact same as every morning. He went to sit up and bumped something in his bed. He freaked out and slowly lifted the covers, only to see the now red-headed Eleanor sleeping softly and sucking her thumb. He smiled as the memories of last night flooded back. He picked up the covers and carefully maneuvered his way around her so he wouldn't wake her up. He covered her back up before he left his room and shut the door.

"Just like I thought, no one is up." He whispered as he looked around and snuck downstairs quickly. "Sometimes it pays to be able to wake up an hour earlier than everyone else." He hurried into the kitchen and got out a few bagels and popped them into the toaster. He poured two glasses of orange juice and two bowls of cocoa puffs. He quickly grabbed the bagels and smeared them lightly with cream cheese. He grabbed a tray and set everything on it. When finished, he began to go back upstairs. His heart stopped when he heard a door knob turn, he quickly ran by the door and opened his door. He slipped inside without spilling the contents of the tray and closed the door softly. He took the tray over and set in on his desk.

"Emma." He whispered quietly. He pulled back the covers to see that she was still sleeping. He smiled and sat down beside her. He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them and sat up. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded and he smiled. He sat her in the chair beside the desk and gave her the breakfast. She smiled and hugged him. Simon chuckled. "Finish your cereal before it gets soggy." He said, taking a bite of his own. She nodded and ate everything quietly.

"Simon?" She asked after finishing her cereal. Simon looked at her.

"Yes Emma?" he asked.

"What will happen if you're not able to fix me?" She asked, her green eyes filled with tears and his heart melted.

"That's not going to happen. We're going to get you fixed up in no time." Simon reassured her. He picked her up and walked back to the bed. He held her in his lap for several minutes, cradling her and reassuring her that he would, with every fiber of his being that he'd get her back to normal.

"Simon, thank you." Eleanor said suddenly. Simon looked down at her and she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you for taking care of me, for protecting me like this. I don't honestly know what I'd do without you." Simon smiled at her. He picked her up.

"It's best if we start working on the antidote." He said with a smile. Simon stood and gathered the dishes. Eleanor sat on the bed patiently and counted her toes in a bored fashion. Simon frowned. "I wish I had toys or something to occupy you. If only I had thought about this ahead of time." Eleanor looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "Emma, don't give me that look." Simon warned.

"Well Simon, you know we could always go shopping." Emma told him in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Simon contemplated for a moment. He needed to get to work.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Give me one hour to start this and we'll go spend the day at the mall." Simon said with a smile. Emma had to suppress a giggle. _She knows she won._ Simon thought. He opened his lab and held Emma's hand, leading her in. He had her sit on the ground beside him while he worked. He read a bunch of papers, fiddled with chemicals and finally started mixing the beginnings of the antidote. He grabbed a light blue liquid and took a careful measurement of a white powder. He slowly tapped the containers together until the white powder completely emptied into the blue liquid. Simon looked down when he felt pressure on his leg. Emma had gotten bored and laid her head on his leg, watching him.

"It's almost been an hour." She stated. Simon smiled and patted her head with his free hand. He set up a magnetic stirring device and set the beaker on it.

"That should take the next 8 hours to dissolve anyhow." He said, he picked Emma up. "Umm… Emma, before we leave, you're going to need to take a shower and get changed." Simon said. He ran through possibilities of how that could work without his family finding out and came up with none. He grabbed her hand and led her back into the room, closing up the lab. As soon as the door shut, Simon was struck with an idea. He pulled out his bathing supplies and handed Emma some soap and shampoo. "We'll buy you some of this stuff today." He told her. He reopened the lab and walked her over to his emergency spills shower. He quickly disabled the alarm that went off and turned it on. He opened the glass door for her. "I'm going to go take my shower and I'll be back in a few minutes to help you pick an outfit out ok?" He asked her. He handed her his towel and smiled, kissing her on the forehead before he left.

Simon came back from his shower and opened his room to find a dressed Emma, blow-drying her hair. Simon smiled and quickly got dressed, hoping she didn't see him. When dressed he sat on his bed and waited for her to finish. She was in a white tank top, yellow leather jacket, blue jeans and yellow converse which she hadn't tied yet, her hair was left down. Simon picked her up and grabbed his keys, he opened the door and they quietly snuck past everyone in the kitchen, and out the door. Simon quickly ran with Emma and strapped her into the backseat and hopped in the driver's seat, rushing off.

************

"Can I have this doll?" Emma asked, holding up a small baby doll. Simon smiled and nodded, they had been in the toy section for three hours and Emma had only picked a few toys. Simon picked her up and plopped her down in the cart. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He grabbed several coloring books and crayons packs for her and her glare softened. He made his way to the front of the store and bought the items. He picked Emma out of the cart, held her hand and led her out into the mall. Simon decided he would get Emma something to eat; they had been at it too long. Simon and Emma strolled through the mall and finally settled on buying a pizza at the food court.

Simon and Emma rounded a corner and Simon came into contact with another person knocking them over. Simon looked up and gasped. "Brittany, hi." He said, he readjusted his glasses and stood up, helping her. Brittany had Jeanette with her, she was following behind with five different shopping bags from different stores. Simon grabbed Emma's hand and could feel her shaking in fear.

"You must watch where you're going from now on Seville." Brittany warned as she dusted herself off. She looked down to see the tiny red head with her face barely coming out from behind Simon's leg to look at them. Simon smiled and held the bag of toys up and before Brittany could say anything he told her.

"Babysitting." He told her with a smile. Brittany nodded confused.

"When did you start babysitting Simon?" Jeanette asked. Sweat rolled down the back of Simon's neck and a lump formed in his throat.

"Well, it wasn't too long ago." Simon said. Brittany went around Simon to look at the girl. She smiled.

"Simon, who's is she? She's adorable, and she has such a good fashion sense." Brittany gushed. She slipped behind Simon and picked up Emma. Simon saw Emma get extremely scared. "Hey there honey… what's your name?" Brittany asked. Emma put her hands on her face, pretending to be shy.

"Brittany, put her down." Jeanette told her. Simon smiled and Brittany handed Emma to Simon.

"She's shy, her name is Emma." Simon told them. "And we were just on our way to go get her some lunch, so I'll have to talk to you guys later." Emma buried her face in Simon's shoulder and the girls 'awed' and Simon smiled, he pushed his way, gently, past the two of them and started walking away.

"Oh Simon!" Jeanette called before he was just out of earshot, he turned around. "Have you seen Eleanor? She won't answer her phone and we're worried about her." She said. Simon felt Emma dig her fingernails into his skin. _She should be glad I agreed to this._ He thought.

"No, I haven't but I'm sure she's bound to show up." Simon said reassuringly. "Now I need to go or she's gonna get cranky." He said with a smile as he walked away. When they finally got to the store Emma looked into Simon's eyes.

"Simon… I… I owe you again." Simon smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Simon… I love you." Emma said. Simon's eyes went wide. _She WHAT?!_

_**A/N: Sorry this took forever, I had too many things going on lol. Be on the lookout for the next chapter soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, so I'm updating again, not much to say. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about a week, I have been having trouble with my internet. I really like reviews… and there's a poll in my profile.**

**You Grew Down!**

**Chapter 4**

Simon stared at Emma in disbelief and set her down. He looked away from her and she continued to smile up at him. They held their position for a while, the line for the restaurant slowly shrinking. When Simon and Eleanor's turn came, they ordered a large double cheese pizza. Simon picked up their order and they went to their table. Emma ate her food happily and Simon picked at his. He caught Emma staring at him and he smiled at her.

"Simon, Is something wrong?" She asked. Simon's cheek's burned bright red and he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"No, it's just. Emma, Eleanor… you caught me off guard." He said to her. Thoughts raced through his mind. Simon took another bite of his pizza. He smiled at her and she looked at him.

"So Simon…" Emma said after there was an awkward silence for a few moments. Simon looked at her again. "How do you think the antidote is coming?" She asked him. Simon took another bite of his pizza and wiped his mouth.

"Well, we made a pretty good advancement with what we have in the lab right now. We'll have to return there soon to take it off of the burner so we can start more experiments, but I think we've shaved at least a week off of how long you'll be little." He told her, taking another bite of his pizza. He closed the box on the rest of the pizza, over half, and picked up the toys he had for her. She wiped her face and quickly threw away the napkins. She ran back to Simon and grabbed his hand. Simon felt her hand shaking, she must have been cold, and that was it… though her skin didn't feel cold.

"Ready!" She called, pulling Simon from his thoughts. He smiled at her and walked with her to the exit. A glimpse of red and green caught his eyes. Simon's heart skipped a beat and he ducked behind a wall with Emma.

"shhh." He warned her. He looked up to See Alvin and Theodore walk past them. Simon pulled Emma through and store and took an alternate route to the exit. Finally arriving, he ushered her to his car. He put the toys and Emma in the back seat and the pizza in the passenger seat. He put his key into the ignition and the car sprung into life. He slowly pulled out and drove home.

************

Simon tucked Emma into the bed, pushing some hair from her face. She had fallen asleep on the way home and was now happily dreaming and sucking her thumb in her sleep. Simon smiled, she was beautiful. He sighed and opened the door to his lab. The mixture that had been stirring had turned green and was practically glowing. He smiled and walked over to it, picking up a few tablets of magnesium and let it fall in. the pieces fizzed as they came into contact with the liquid, a white smoke rising slowly from it. Simon took notes and added drops of yellow liquid from a heated beaker; he stirred and wrote more notes. Simon heard the rattling of the beaker and took that as time to turn down the heat. He lowered the flame and looked at the clock. It had been five hours since they got home and it was ten o'clock. Simon rubbed his temples and dumped a little calcium into the beaker and stirred one more time. He lifted the beaker to see small crystals forming on the bottom. Simon smiled and replaced the beaker, letting it stir with the magnetic stirrer again and clicked off the light.

He closed the door to his lab and entered the pass code, closing the door; he turned to see Emma still asleep. He grabbed a small blanket from his closet and laid it on the floor, he took off his sweat shirt and folded it, making a makeshift pillow and laying his head on it. He looked around the room one more time and took his glasses off. He set the alarm on his phone and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

************

_*beep beep*_

Simon's phone went off and he grabbed at it, sliding his fingers over the screen, he shut off the alarm clock. He stretched and bumped into something, alarmed; he threw back the blanket and put his glasses on. He saw Emma, yet again, curled up beside him, sleeping and sucking her thumb. She was wearing pajamas now, so she had to have woken up in the middle of the night and changed. He scooped her up gently and placed her back in the bed. He tucked her back in and stared at her. _How am I going to keep keeping her a secret?_ Simon thought.

He stood up and snuck downstairs. Dashing quickly into the kitchen, he pops four pieces of toast into the toaster and grabs strawberry jam. Simon debated on whether he should pour cereal for her. Simon wasn't hungry. Then he remembered they had half of a pizza in their room. He replaced the strawberry jam and let the toast remain in the toaster for someone else. He turned to walk upstairs and bumped right into Alvin. Simon fell backward and looked up at him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Alvin asked him as he helped him up.

"I could ask you the same thing." Simon told him as he rubbed his head. Alvin glared at him.

"So, why have you been dodging us the past few days?" Alvin asked, walking by him and leaning against the counter. Simon swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"I've just been wrapped up in my experiments. I'm really close to duplicating the aging process on a massive scale." Simon winced at what he said.

"Umm… isn't that what God is supposed to do?" Alvin asked, he pulled one of the pieces of toast out of the toaster and took a bite. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Simon admitted. Simon scratched the back of his head and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey, one more question. Jeanette told me that Eleanor has gone missing… You know anything?" Alvin asked him. Simon's heart leapt out of his chest. His blood ran cold and a tingling feeling went down his spine.

"No, I mean… I haven't seen her." Simon said as Alvin looked at him. Simon knew that Alvin could tell when he was lying. Alvin got closer to him. Alvin looked in his face.

"You're lying." He told him. Simon swallowed again; Simon backed away and finally gave in.

"Fine, I am. I'll tell you were she is, but you can't tell anyone, not Dave, not your girlfriend, not Brittany." Simon warned. Alvin nodded and blushed; Simon had figured out that he and Jeanette were dating. Simon grabbed his arm and led him up to his room. Simon slowly opened the door and Alvin pulled it shut.

"Wait, did you and Eleanor?" Alvin asked him, astonishment and amazement in his voice. Simon slapped his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.

"No, we're not even dating." Simon told him. Alvin's mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth; you haven't seen the surprising part." Simon said. He slowly opened the door. He recognized the red hair sticking out of the covers. Simon led Alvin over to Emma and he pulled back the covers gently to reveal the tiny tot. Alvin looked confused. He looked around Simon's room and noticed that it looked more like a child's room with the toys, clothes and coloring books everywhere. Alvin still didn't understand. Simon sighed as he reached out and shook Emma. When her eyes fluttered open, Alvin gasped.

"Simon, whatever you did, you better fix her, or Brittany is going to kill all of us." Alvin warned. Emma pulled the covers up around her and tried to hide.

"Simon!" She hissed. That confirmed it for Alvin.

"Look Alvin, if you don't keep this a secret, I'll tell Brittany that this is your fault." Simon threatened. Alvin nodded. "Now, Emma, that's her codename for now, needs a playmate." Simon told him as he indicated the toys. Alvin sighed.

"Fine." He said as he sat down and pulled a coloring book out to play with Emma.

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Please don't hunt me down. PS. I love your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm updating again! Lol, I know, I know, I'm shocked too. Please review. Also, you can influence the next story I write. (The couple only, of course) and my next story is going to be something I've never attempted before… a Crossover! Yes, I recently started watching Glee… so, look out, here they come.**

**You Grew Down**

**Chapter 5**

"Put that down!" Emma commanded Alvin when he picked up her baby doll. Alvin immediately replaced the doll to its previous position. Alvin had been Emma's playmate for the last three days, but didn't seem to understand her rules. Alvin sat on the ground and looked her in the eyes. She glared at him and picked up the doll, she held it tight to her chest. Alvin smiled and he cocked his eyebrows when he heard Emma whispering to the baby doll.

"It's ok, he didn't hurt you" she whispered, facing away from Alvin. "Simon, it's ok." Alvin's eyes went wide in shock and then he smiled his signature devilish smile. Alvin reached around her and pulled the doll out of its embrace. Eleanor's expression became one of extreme fear. Alvin swore he saw tears in the corner of her eyes. He'd fallen for this routine the first day when he took a coloring book from her. He smiled again and stood up.

"What did you say your baby doll's name was Emma?" Alvin asked her, his mischievous smile crossing his lips. She stood up and tried to get the doll back, tears streaked down her face.

"Simon!" Emma screamed. Alvin held the doll out of her reach still.

"So it is Simon." Alvin said, handing the doll back to her, She clutched the doll tightly, her knuckles turning white. She popped her thumb into her mouth and started to suck on it. Alvin rolled his eyes. He'd learned that while she rarely sucked her thumb since her body was now about four; she didn't suck on her thumb unless she was severely upset. Alvin tried comforting her and she kept pulling away. He sighed. "Look, Emma, I'm sorry. I just thought it was a little cute was all." Alvin said. He stood up and she looked into his eyes. "I'm going to get some lunch, Dave's out at work and Theodore is over at a friend's house, would you like to join me?" He asked her, offering his hand. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and wiped it on her yellow tank top and grabbed his hand

"There, that aint so bad right?" Alvin asked her. Emma shook her head. Alvin opened the door and led her down the stairs; he took her into the kitchen and started picking things out of the cabinets. "I was thinking grilled cheese." Alvin said. Emma looked at what he had gotten out of the cupboards, it ranged from eggs to peanut butter. Emma smacked herself on the forehead and drug it down her face. She caught herself, realizing she looked too much like Brittany.

"Step away from the food." She commanded, she slipped off of her chair and drug it over to the stove, grabbing the bread, butter and cheese she needed for the grilled cheese. "I don't want you poisoning us all, or at least making us sick. Go sit down." She told him. Alvin looked at her confused. That was the first time in days he had seen the old Eleanor shine out. He gave her a pan, butter knife and spatula. Emma quickly went to work and had six sandwiches made to perfection in a little less than three minutes. She put the sandwiches on a platter and handed them to Alvin. "Take them upstairs, Simon's been working all morning and we at least owe him a snack and a break." Alvin smiled and nodded; he let her grab her doll and led her back upstairs.

"You know Emma; I think this is the most I've heard you talk in the past few days." Alvin said as he opened the door for Simon's room.

"Well, I love to cook so; it's just one of those things. And as soon as I get back to being Eleanor…" Emma stopped herself and Alvin felt her body begin to shake. He set the tray of sandwiches down and kneeled to her height and saw that she was crying and her thumb was beginning to find its way into her mouth. Alvin pulled her close, not knowing what to say. Alvin felt her fingers dig into his shoulder as she sobbed.

He looked up to see Simon exiting the lab, he ran out to them. "What's wrong? Did she get hurt?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head and mouthed the words 'loss of identity'. Simon didn't understand at first, he kneeled down and held his arms out. Alvin shifted Emma and handed her to Simon. She immediately clung to him and sobbed, her sobs turning into crying and eventually sniffling. Simon had moved her and was sitting on the bed with her. He looked into her blood shot eyes when she opened them. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Who am I?" She asked him. Simon kissed her forehead again.

"You're Eleanor still; you're just in a disguise. You're getting into the role without realizing it." Simon told her. Alvin had closed the door a long while ago and left the two alone. Simon laid her down on the bed, he leaned to stand and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "Emma, I'm just getting your pajamas so we can lay you down for a nap." Emma winced as he said the words.

"You think I'm just a toddler anymore." She spat at him. In truth she was tired, and wouldn't resist the nap after this fight. Simon sat beside her and took her arms off of him.

"I'd never think such a thing, Emma… You're still Eleanor, and once all this is fixed, you can have your old life back and go back to living in your own house." He told her, he pushed a lock of hair out of her face, he saw tears forming again.

"I don't want to live in my own house; I want to live here, with you." Emma realized that she couldn't stop herself, her childlike emotions began to run rabid and she spilled her guts. "I don't want to go home, I don't want to be alone again, I love waking up beside you, sleeping next to you, the feeling of your arms wrapped around me. Simon, you may be protecting me as a baby right now, but I'm telling you, the way I feel inside isn't the feeling of a child. Simon, I'm in love." Tears ran down her face and dripped onto her shirt. "Simon, I know I'm a baby right now, but I want you to know that I love you, with all of my heart." She buried her face in the mattress and began crying again.

Simon was at a loss of words, but found that his skin on his cheeks burned a fiery red. Eleanor just confessed her love for him, and he had no idea to respond. Here was a little girl with a teenager's mind, but he couldn't tell her how he felt. Not yet, it just seemed too awkward to him, then he caught himself saying a sentence he didn't think he would. "Emma, I love you, you can't see how much, that's why I'm slaving day and night to get this antidote finished." He found his breath couldn't make its way back into his chest. She lifted herself from the mattress and looked at him.

"Simon, you really mean it?" She asked. Simon smiled at her and pulled her in close.

"Yes, and I'm almost done, some of the upcoming processes may take twelve hours at a time to complete, but the project as a whole is almost done. Now, let's get you into some PJs and lay you down for a nap. Them later, you and Alvin can play again and then we'll all have dinner together, we'll sneak you out and go somewhere." He told her. Her eyes beamed with newfound life. She jumped up and hugged his neck again.

"Oh Simon, thank you, thank you!" She told him. Simon laid her back down and pulled out the yellow sleeper pajamas he had bought her, her clothes needed to be washed soon. Simon gave her the pajamas and turned while she quickly dressed and he saw her toss her clothes to him. He picked them up and laid her down. He tickled her a bit and she kicked and giggled and screamed. He stopped when she screamed and kissed her on the forehead. He tucked her in and smiled.

"Take your nap and when you get up then we'll go out to eat and bring you back her for a good night's sleep." Simon told her. He kissed her forehead again. He stood up and flipped the light off, opening his lab. He saw the antidote sitting, constantly stirring. He sighed to himself. _If she found out that I have the almost perfected antidote sitting in the lab, she'd kill me. But, I just need to stall a little longer. Then she can become teenage Eleanor, and I can finally tell her how I truly feel. _ Simon thought to himself. He tip toed out into the room and closed the lab. He saw that Emma's thumb found its way into her mouth and she had the sheets pulled up around her in a death grip.

Simon walked out of the room and strolled down the hallway and knocked on Alvin's door. Alvin opened it and stuck his head out and looked at Simon. "Oh, Simon, hi… what's wrong?' He asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk about Eleanor." Simon told him. Alvin's eyes went wide. He shook his head.

"Eleanor?" Simon heard come from the inside of the room. He immediately recognized Jeanette's voice. Simon opened the door wider, with Alvin attempting to force the door shut. Simon covered his eyes and turned away from the two of them. He saw that they were both scantily clad. "Simon, where's Eleanor?" Jeanette asked. Simon's face turned blood red as she talked to him. _What do I do, she can't find out about Emma. If she does, we're all dead, Dave, Mrs. Miller, and Brittany are going to turn us inside out and then set us on fire._ Simon brought himself out of his thoughts and looked at Jeanette, who had dressed herself again.

"First tell me, were you two just…" Simon began to ask. Jeanette turned red and Alvin's eyes never left the ground.

"Simon, just take us to Eleanor." Alvin told him angrily. Jeanette's eyes went wide and she grabbed Simon's shirt and his arm. _Dear lord, she needs her fingernails cut._ Simon thought as he pulled her off of him.

"Ok, but Jeanette, I have to warn you… you need to think before you say ANYTHING." Simon told her. Jeanette's face quickly became one of confusion. "And you can't tell Brittany, I know that you're very close as sisters, but this is something that we could get killed for." Simon told her. Jeanette's fear returned to her face.

"Simon, what are you saying here?" She asked. Simon sighed; he grabbed her arm and led her to his door. "Are you sleeping with her?" Jeanette asked him. Simon chuckled.

"First off, I wouldn't be doing that until I'm married and second off…" Simon sighed and opened the door. He put one finger to his legs to make sure that they were quiet. Simon stepped through the door and led Jeanette and Alvin over to the bed. Jeanette looked at him puzzled.

"An empty bed?" She whispered, confused. Simon had to keep from chuckling. Alvin shot him a death glare. Simon sighed and pulled back the covers, showing the child, her hair hung down beside her face, a single lock draped over her face. Her thumb snuggly fit in her mouth. Jeanette looked at Simon confused.

"I didn't believe it at first either." Alvin said abruptly. Simon took a deep breath and shook Emma gently. He eyes fluttered open and Jeanette gasped.

"Eleanor?" She asked the color of her eyes unmistakable. Eleanor sat up and scooted against the wall, looking back and forth between Simon and Jeanette.

"Why is she here?" Eleanor asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Jeanette got on the bed and wrapped her sister in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Eleanor, I'm so glad you're alive!" Jeanette squealed. Simon looked to Alvin confused. Simon sighed.

"This happened after an accident when she visited the lab, which, by the way. If you two would leave the room… I believe that the antidote is done." Simon instructed the two of them. Alvin peeled the sobbing Jeanette off of Eleanor. Simon picked her up and carried her in to the lab. He pointed to a beaker containing a dark red liquid. "That's what you've been waiting for he said as he walked over to the beaker and sat her on a stool. She grabbed for it and Simon grabbed her hand. She looked up, their eyes meeting for a moment.

"You don't ingest it." He told her, he nodded toward the emergency shower. She nodded and he took the beaker over to the shower and disconnected it from the water supply, pacing the beaker into the pipe. Emma slipped out of her footed sleeper and stepped into the shower. She smiled up at Simon.

"Simon, I just want to say thank you for taking care of me. No other guy would do this." She said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Simon smiled and closed the door to the shower. He took a deep breath and hit the button; the shower was instantly filled with red liquid, cover the small child. Simon heard Eleanor smack the Plexiglas, a soft cry was coming from inside as well. When the door slid open, Eleanor's arm reached out and pulled Simon close to her and he blushed deeply. He handed her the dress she wore the first day she showed up to his lab.

Eleanor quickly dressed, he took notice that the red had left her hair and was back to its shiny blonde. She finished slipping into the dress and pulled him in close to her again. He felt her body warmth against his and looked into her eyes. "I love you." Simon told her, the first time ever.

"I love you too." She said. He hesitated and then leaned down and kissed her; she lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. Simon noticed that he was started to get light headed and parted from her. "You have… NO… idea how long I've wanted to do that." She said to him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

**A/N: Well, there we are, this is the finale. I thought it wrapped up pretty good. Please review and be on the lookout for my upcoming crossover.**


End file.
